


六曲闌干三夜雨

by aLady



Category: Hell or High Water (2016), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, BottomToby, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, I wanna add some The Bridges of Madison County story in this fanfic, It's a kinda version of Pinto anyway, M/M, Of course Zach is a Top, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Pinto, There's no doubt that Zach is a Top on my fic lol, TopZach, 兄弟亂倫, 兄弟愛, 慶哥當然是Top啊還需要問嗎, 拉郎, 暴力, 槍枝暴力, 這是某種程度上的Pinto你知道的, 過去的家庭暴力, 過去的未成年性行為, 過去的關係, 銀行搶劫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 閱讀前拜託讀一下Tags配對：ZQ／Toby Howard（赴湯蹈火）警告：拉郎／NC-17／抑鬱男子／兄弟愛／The Bridges of Madison County／強制（？）題目：出自納蘭詞臨江僊：六曲闌干三夜雨，倩誰護取嬌慵。可憐寂寞粉牆東。已分裙釵綠，猶裹淚綃紅。曾記鬢邊斜落下，半牀涼月惺忪。舊歡如在夢魂中。自然腸欲斷，何必更秋風。廢話：赴湯蹈火裡的Toby太壓抑萌了，決定讓他獻出他的菊花（喂）我是說給他個歸宿。會參有點The Bridges of Madison County的成分吧。然後設定Toby跟哥哥Tanner有超越親情的精神(?)肉體(?)關係(?)aka兄控(?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我必須再次提醒：這篇會提及Howard兄弟之間的情感，我很順地就寫成了兄弟相愛甚至亂倫。如果這不是你的東西，請不要繼續看下去，你已經被警告了。我沒有說兄弟相愛是對的或錯的，橫豎我就是寫出來了。  
> I do not own these boys nor the characters.

1

德州的原野就是如此。

一望無際。

 

沉悶、了無生氣。

 

這樣死氣沉沉的環境在失去Tan之後更甚。每到夜晚Toby就不禁想起他那個狂放不羈的哥哥。他甚至想過無數回，究竟是什麼將他們逼上這樣的道路？

 

真相到底是什麼？

 

無數次的追問，答案總只有一個：貧窮。

 

宛如瘟疫，教人們求生不得。

 

這也是逼他們上了這條末路的導因。

 

Toby驅車行駛在月光下寂靜的礦野道路上。

兩年前的今日，是一切的終點，也是起點。

 

結束了。

一切都結束了。

 

Tan死了，他被一槍轟腦，死了。

 

Toby還記得自己堅強地坐在賭場吧檯上，努力撐著自己的身體，看著新聞放送著警察逮到持槍銀行搶匪的新聞。說那名騎警是如何射殺持槍搶匪的。

 

那些快速閃過的跑馬燈，那些現場特寫的畫面，對他而言不是什麼轟動寧靜小鎮的頭條新聞，而是Tanner的輓歌。

 

_ 「Toby，我要你堅強，你得像山獅一樣堅強，你聽到我說的嗎？」 _

 

Toby記得很清楚，自己很勉力地撐起身體，才勉強能夠不讓自己一個失神就渾身癱軟。他的內心承受著前所未有的慟。他失去了他最愛的哥哥。

 

他失去了Tan。

 

但是他要像山獅一樣堅強，這是Tan所希望的。

 

Tan是那個總是挺身而出保護他的人，是他從小的偶像。Tan總是將他拉到自己懷裡搓弄頭髮，直到自己長得比他還要高了，他才比較少做這個動作。

 

小時候，被同學欺負，Tan會為他揍回去。回家時，Tan總是輕聲地問他：「還痛嗎？下次那傢伙再找你麻煩，趕快告訴我，不要忍著痛被打。」

 

「你應該教我怎樣打架，這樣我就可以自己解決他們。」

 

「少囉嗦！保護弟弟是哥哥的責任！」

 

雖然Tan還是教他打架了。而Tan的打法還真的不是一般厲害，Toby再也沒有輸過，那些惡霸也不敢欺負他了。

 

沒了威脅，他放下了拳頭，回歸乖乖好學生的角色。

 

「就說你不是打架的料，我親愛的小弟。」Tan還是將他拉在懷裡，揉捏他的臉頰：「暴力不適合你。以後打架這種齷齪事，我來就好。」

 

「他們怕我，不會再惹我了。」

 

「事情沒你想的這麼簡單，親愛的小弟。」Tanner輕描淡寫地說：「學校沒有架打，家裡有呢！」

 

他們同時沉默。是啊，家裡還有。但他始終畏縮。被爸爸打是家常便飯，他有時甚至不知到他們做錯了什麼需要被打。懂得反抗後也只會招來更多毒打。

 

Toby在Tanner懷裡往上看。哥哥還是像以前一樣那般高——雖然現在他的身高早就超過Tanner了——但Tanner那堅毅的眼神，那雙臂膀是那麼強而有力……在Tanner身邊，Toby總是能夠感覺到安全，在他懷裡他總是感到如此放鬆。因為他知道，天塌下來也有Tan頂著，什麼壞事都有Tanner在他面前擋著。他什麼都不用怕，不用擔心。

 

Toby忍不住輕撫Tanner的臉頰。Tanner沒有阻止他，而是回應他的撫摸。

 

接著Tanner將手游入Toby的襯衫裡，揉捏著弟弟的兩個粉嫩果實。

 

Toby雖然曾經打過手槍，卻沒感受過這麼搔癢，這麼舒服，這麼令人沉溺的愛撫。輕輕地呻吟從他嘴邊流洩而出，似乎也刺激了撫弄著他的人的感官神經。Tanner將Toby輕輕放在穀倉間的稻草上，迅速脫掉自己的上衣又壓上弟弟。兩人擁吻在一起，如膠似漆，好像他們本就該是一體，只是不小心被開了玩笑，分成兩個個體一樣。

 

Tanner將Toby的襯衫拉開，露出被他玩弄到紅腫挺立的乳頭。他低下頭來吸吮，Toby只感到溼滑又搔癢，他忍不住想叫出聲來，卻馬上被Tanner深入口中的手指阻止。

 

Tanner另一隻手向下探尋，熟練地拆開了Toby的褲子，隔著內褲，Tanner輕輕撫摸著弟弟的根部。感到手下的東西有些發硬之後，Tanner將Toby的陰莖從內褲中釋放出來。他手覆上硬挺的陰莖開始套弄，手上的繭讓Toby不禁顫抖。Toby從前只有自己自慰過，從未想過別人套弄他也能這樣舒服。

 

他倒抽一口氣。

 

因為Tanner突然含住他的陰莖。

 

「Tan……」他想說那裡髒，但卻遭Tanner無視。

 

「少囉嗦，享受就對了！」

 

Tanner的舌頭是如此靈活，不斷舔弄著他的柱體。此外他還忽舔忽吸，玩弄著弟弟的龜頭。Toby覺得自己快要受不了，他的陰莖發脹發疼，Tanner的舌尖現在卻不停在他的龜頭上快速搔癢。Tanner在吸他，好像想把他的靈魂從他體內吸出來一樣。

 

「Tan，我要到了……」

 

「不准你現在就到。」說完，只見Tanner拿細繩綁了Toby的陰莖。

 

「嗚……」Toby本能想伸手解開束縛，卻馬上被Tanner打掉。

 

「嘿！我還沒爽到，你得陪著我才行。不許你現在就射。」

 

「Tan，這樣真的難受……」

 

「噓，親愛的小弟，等下會讓你更舒服……」Tan的聲音在Toby耳邊就像催眠的魔咒。

 

什麼都好，都聽你的。

 

Tanner將Toby全身脫了精光。他把衣物都墊在稻草上，免得Toby被稻草刺得渾身發癢，肌膚發紅。

 

「親愛的弟弟，幫我吸。」

 

Tanner將他自己半挺的陰莖遞到Toby面前。Toby看了看哥哥，含了下去。

 

「用你的口水把他弄溼一些。」

 

Toby照做。只要Tanner叫他做什麼，他就做。

 

Tanner在陰莖變硬挺之後從他口中抽出陰莖。

 

「Toby，不要怕，交給我。」

 

Toby點點頭。

 

Tanner試著替弟弟做擴張。從未有異物進入體內，Toby對於Tanner手指進入自己體內所造成的異樣感感到不適。然而同時，他又覺得那樣被進入的感覺是多麼舒服，他從緊張，慢慢放鬆了自己。

 

見弟弟自然放鬆之後，Tanner將自己的陰莖頂到門口：「放心吧親愛的弟弟，交給我。」

 

Tanner慢慢進入。

 

Toby咬著下唇，他忍著，流出了眼淚。

 

好痛，這感覺真的好痛，跟剛剛手指進入不同，陰莖的粗度讓他痛得難以忍受，身體就像快被撕裂一般疼痛。

 

「Tan，好痛，我可以不要了嗎……」

 

「都到這節骨眼了，停不下來。放心吧！那些女孩子一開始也是這樣哭哭啼啼，後來可被我操得爽的咧！」

 

Tanner仍然慢慢推進，痛得Toby不斷掙扎。但是Tanner比他強壯多了，把他的雙手一抓一綁，固定在他們身後的掛勾上，讓他無法用手揮打或反抗。

 

「Tan——」

 

Toby張大眼睛，腳趾不自覺地用力向前伸展。身體被緩慢貫穿，他已經顧不上說話求饒。眼神上吊，Toby死盯著穀倉的天花板。嘴巴張開，試著吸取空氣。

 

這是他們家祖傳的房屋，一百多年下來已經難以掩蓋他的陳舊。牆壁上的斑駁可以用油漆掩蓋，但陳年舊屋的味道可無法輕易掩蓋。

 

穀倉一到晚上總是很昏暗，電燈的燈泡早就快壽終正寢，但因為還堪用就讓燈泡繼續撐著。小時候Toby甚至覺得穀倉內住著一大群蝙蝠，他們都會變成吸血鬼吸人血。所以，爸爸媽媽總是像沒睡飽一樣，總是黑著眼圈。一定是因為晚上被吸血鬼吸了血，所以臉色才這麼差。

 

長大後，Toby才明白，真正的吸血鬼是銀行。

 

Toby甩甩頭，試著將自己與Tan的過去都甩開腦袋內。

 

Tanner已經死了。

 

為了他跟他的孩子，為了他與他們的家。

 

Tanner死了。

 

每年他的忌日，Toby就會開車到他們當天往返POST的路線做憑弔。他開車到Tan與他分別的那條路上憑弔。

 

_ 「嘿！Toby，我愛你，我誠心的。」 _

 

Tan的聲音猶言在耳，然而人早就埋於塵土之下。

 

再也不會跟他鬥嘴打鬧了。

 

「我操！」Toby只顧想著Tanner，忽然看到前方路上橫躺著一個人。他急忙轉動方向盤，車子旋轉。這一瞬間他以為自己會死。也好，死了，就能擺脫世間的一切，不用痛苦地活著。死了，他就可以去找Tan了。

 

當他這麼一想的時候，覺得真是解脫無比。

 

然而上天就是這麼會開玩笑。

 

他沒死，那躺在地上的男子也沒死。

 

Toby急忙下車查看那男子的究竟。那男子渾身散發酒氣，想必是喝多了酒，隨地就睡。他將男子翻過身來。月光下，Toby看到了一張讓他印象深刻的面孔。男人有著濃密的眉毛，長相卻挺斯文。不知道為什麼，Toby直覺知道這個人一定不是當地人。他們德州人才不會有這樣細膩的氣質。

 

「躺在這裡真危險。」雖然不太想理會陌生人，想要喝多醉在哪裡睡都是他家的事情。然而Toby想了想，內心有個聲音一直告訴他：不要把這人留在這裡。

 

不要把他留在路邊。

 

於是Toby將男人扛上車，將他帶回自己位於鎮上的小套房去。


	2. Chapter 2

Zach被一道刺眼的陽光弄醒。

 

他睜開雙眼，環顧四周。

 

這是一處簡樸的套房。

 

他甩了甩頭，不知道自己怎麼到這兒來的。依稀記得因為跟Miles不愉快分手的關係，他決定到德州散心，就隨便款了些東西就離開他們位於紐約的公寓－－Zach心想，等他散心完再回去收拾吧－－就到機場買了飛往德州的機票。為什麼選擇德州？他純粹只想找個跟紐約不一樣的地方而已。

 

不同於以往所住過的城市，德州的風景很不一樣，放眼望去都是一片乾枯枯的黃綠色。植物不多，樹也很矮，大都是些灌木叢。Zach獨自走在路上，看著牛仔趕著他們的牲口，轟轟轟地呼嘯而過。當牛仔與牲口離開之後，整片原野只剩一片靜默。

 

Zach記得自己在一處小鎮上狂飲，不要命似的狂飲。他最後只記得自己想要出去散散心，走著走著，就甚麼都不記得了。醒來之後，他就在這了。

 

而昨天狂飲的酒還在作怪，他的頭很疼，口乾舌燥。現在，他只想趕快找杯水喝，最好還能洗個痛快的冷水澡，他現在身上簡直臭不可聞。

 

他溜下沙發，打算找屋主，向他致謝。無論如何，人家總是好意讓他留宿了一晚。結果套房內除了他沒半個影兒。沒找著屋主，只看到茶几上留著一張字條：「Hello，昨天開車差點輾到你。你醉倒在路上，雖然這裡晚上沒什麼車會經過，睡在馬路上仍然是件很危險的事情。於是我自作主張把你帶回家，如果你醒了，想吃什麼或喝什麼，冰箱裡都有。」

 

看完字條才知道，原來自己昨天沿著公路走，也不知道走了多久，總之就是醉倒在路上了。幸好沒被車壓死，否則他可是會上新聞大頭條的：Jim，He’s dead－－Star Trek演員，新世代Spock－－Zachary Quinto喝醉睡在馬路中間慘遭車輛輾斃……

 

這樣會是多大的笑話，還好他活了下來。

 

Zach注意到茶几上的相片。兩個男孩：一個看起來年紀較小的男孩開心地笑著，另一個年紀稍長的男孩搭著小男孩的肩，表情不羈。

 

Zach直覺這是一對感情很好的兄弟。鑒於照片泛黃，有點年代，他猜測這也許是屋主小時候的相片。

 

他開始參觀這所小套房。空間算寬敞，佈置很簡樸，東西雖然大而化之地擺放，但是一些細節的地方讓Zach感覺屋主是一個心思細膩的人。

 

他打開冰箱。裡面有一些奶油、培根、雞蛋、火腿還有沒吃完的餐肉罐頭跟吐司。除此之外就是一手又一手的啤酒。

 

看來，這名救命恩人也是挺愛喝酒的。

 

Zach煎了一些培根跟餐肉，烤了兩片吐司。由於不想喝酒的關係－－頭還在痛－－Zach只好喝清水，這間屋子裡除了啤酒跟水，沒有別的。

 

「真想來杯咖啡呀－－」也不知道這裡有沒有像樣的咖啡，這裡似乎連星巴克也沒有。

 

正當他這麼想的時候，屋子的門開了。來人是一名身材纖瘦的高挑男子，戴著當地流行的牛仔帽，穿著棕色夾克跟牛仔褲，一身標準德州男人打扮－－Zach出了機場之後，看到的男人幾乎都是這麼穿。

 

男子看了他一眼，Zach對那雙藍色的雙眼印象深刻，那幾乎是男人身上唯一的冷色調，與他接近小麥的膚色、棕色頭髮成了一個鮮明對比。而他忍住不要一直盯著那雙腿細長的腿還有胸前襯衫下的肌膚瞧。

 

男子將帽子與夾克掛在門邊的掛鉤上，接著把裝著食物的袋子放在桌上。

 

「嘿！」Zach站起身來打招呼，「我叫Zachary Quinto，謝謝你昨天救了我。」他伸出手想要握手，男人愣了愣，幾秒之後才伸出手回應他。

 

「Toby Howard，不用謝我。」

 

Zach覺得眼前男人長得好面善－－啊！是啊！眼前的男人長得就像他多年的好友，他的「艦長」Chris呀！那對有力的劍眉，盛夏海洋般的藍色的眼珠，粉色的唇瓣……活脫脫就是Chris的翻版嘛！然而，Zach又能在這兩者身上找到不同之處：Chris的臉乾淨細嫩，總是笑得燦爛，笑得好像快把身體裡的器官都笑噴出來，笑得好像他就是太陽一般。世界都圍著Chris的笑容打轉……而眼前的男人， 嘴上除了多一道濃密的鬍子之外，剩下的，都是多年風霜與……看不見的淚痕。

 

沒錯，Zach總是自詡觀察力細微，他絕對沒錯，眼前這名叫作Toby Howard的男人正極力隱藏憂傷……

 

巨大的憂傷。

 

不知何故，Zach有種衝動想要把眼前人的淚水擦乾。雖然他知道上面沒有任何水珠。

 

如果Chris是太陽，那眼前的男人應該就是冰冷的月光。

 

「不過我還是造成你的麻煩，我想表示我的歉意。」Zach說。他想跟Toby成為朋友。

 

「沒關係的，你沒有打擾我什麼。」Toby嘴角輕揚，在Zach眼裡看到地卻是一絲無奈欲用微笑隱藏。

 

Zach好想治療他，將他身上的不快樂統統治癒。他總覺得，如果他治癒了Toby的傷痕，他自己的傷痕也能夠被治癒。

 

「你是外地人吧？你在哪裡落腳？等會兒我開車送你回去。」

 

「我是紐約來的，我昨天落腳在POST那。」

 

「啊……是嗎……」POST啊……

 

Toby垂下眼瞼，看起來些許落寞。

 

「請問，不方便嗎？」Zach試探性地問。

 

Toby馬上從自己的世界中回神：「噢，沒有，等你吃完早餐，我就送你去吧！」

 

這時Zach想起一件事情：「啊，真的不好意思，Mr. Howard－－」Zach有點不好意思，「不知道我能否跟你借浴室？我渾身臭死了。」雖然已經很叨擾人家，但他實在受不了自己的體味。

 

「可以，你可以使用我的浴室。」

 

***

 

真是非常棒的熱水澡。

 

Zach慶幸終於不用在忍受自己身上的酒味跟汗臭味。他很不好意思使用了Toby的香皂，他告訴Toby他會買塊新的還他，不過Toby不在意。

 

「你不用這麼麻煩，只是塊肥皂。」Toby覺得這人真是拘謹，這麼拘謹的人怎麼會醉臥馬路上呢？

 

「來，紐約客，這是浴巾。」Toby透過門縫將浴巾遞給Zach。

 

「Mr. Howard，請叫我Zach就好了。」Zach用浴巾包裹下身，從浴室裡走了出來。

 

Toby原本要往房間走去，聽到他出來的聲音，下意識回過頭。只見眼前這個外地人用白色浴巾裹著下半身，上身還帶有點水珠，而他溼漉的頭髮凌亂，顯然只用浴巾稍微擦乾。

 

Toby幾秒過後才發現自己失神在Zach結實的肌肉上，那胸肌、腹肌還有人魚線……Tan以前也有的……Toby馬上裝做沒事，做出回應：「外地人，你需要什麼嗎？」

 

聽他不叫自己紐約客卻管自己叫外地人，Zach有點不是滋味，是不是這裡的人都很拘謹，不輕易與人為友？

 

「不好意思，Mr. Howard，能否再請你借我衣服？」Zach想了想，對方也沒讓他叫自己的名字，也算是某種程度上的平等待遇吧？

 

真希望能與這個人拉近距離。也許之後還可以介紹Chris認識他，畢竟他們長得太像了。

 

「沒問題，你等我一下。」

 

Zach真的很不好意思一直麻煩Toby，但現實狀況就是他沒衣服換。他看著Toby走進房間，自己則發愣不知道是不是要站在原地。

 

Toby在衣櫥內找了些衣服。

 

衣櫥內只掛著幾件就襯衫。有些是Tanner的，他死後，Toby替他整理了遺物－－也沒有別人會幫他處理後事了－－把他的衣物都留了下來，掛在自己的衣櫥內。這些衣服是他的珍寶，無法借人。

 

然而他也不確定Zach能否穿得下他的衣服。他的身材偏瘦，Zach看起來比他壯上不少，並且比他高一些。Zach那對肩膀，比他的寬上許多，還有那胸肌……他只能孤且拿些衣服給他試試。

 

「抱歉，可能會有些小件，你試試看。」Toby將衣服遞給Zach。

 

「謝謝，我只求不要把那身臭衣服再穿上身就好了。」Zach迅速進入浴室換裝。

 

果然，衣服有些篇小，襯衫的扣子很不安份地想彈開，而褲子更是勉強才拉上來。前些日子拍攝Star Trek讓他鍛鍊了些肌肉，眼下胸前的鈕扣真的岌岌可危。為了防止衣服被他撐壞的危險，Zach索性胸前部分不扣了。

 

真不知道為什麼，這些衣服在Mr. Howard身上看起來像是過大號，在他身上卻略小。

 

他走出浴室，向Toby說了謝謝。

 

Toby有點吃驚地看著Zach胸前的風光。

 

「我怕弄壞你的衣服，所以我不敢全扣。」

 

「不要緊的，弄壞了也不要緊，我懂得如何縫補。」Toby說。

 

「你太客氣了，Mr. Howard。」

 

「你是客人，我這樣是應該的。」他說，「來，外地人，我送你回去吧！」

 

「謝謝。」

 

Zach其實很不想離開，他想多認識這個人一些。想了想，他突然有個不錯的想法閃入腦海間。今晚，他要請Toby喝酒致謝，同時也是他的一個計謀。沒有什麼比飲酒更能打開心胸，成為朋友的了。


	3. Chapter 3

因為出發得晚，等他們到POST的時候，天色早已暗了下來。這裡不同於紐約的五光十色，這裡即便已經是個具有相當規模的鎮，入夜了卻還是不免讓人覺得安靜，沒有什麼花紅酒綠。

 

他的旅館到了。

 

「就送你到這兒吧！」Toby淡淡的說。

 

「一路上沒吃東西，我請你吃點東西吧？」Zach想要挽留。他直覺，如果沒有這麼做，之後很可能不會再與Toby見面了，而這是他不希望的。

 

Toby想了一下。不，不只一下，Zach覺得他是陷入沉思，好像吃這頓晚餐是需要下很重大的決定一樣。Toby的反應，讓Zach不禁懷疑，他這裡是不是有什麼不好的回憶？下午提及POST時，Toby也像現在一陣落寞。

 

不等Toby做出決定，Zach決定先發制人。

 

「不讓我好好謝謝你怎麼說得過去呢，Mr. Howard。」

 

Toby回過神看著Zach。大概是覺得這個外地人很有趣所以微微笑了。

 

「好吧！讓你請客。不過，我得先提醒你，德州沒有什麼可以稱得上美食的東西。」

 

Zach想了想，也對，這裡算是Toby的家鄉，他可能覺得口味都差不多。不過，也就只能先這麼辦。

 

「或者，我請你喝一杯吧？這裡的東西都不好吃，總不會連酒都難喝吧？」

 

這時Toby露出了一個靦腆的笑容，好像Zach講了什麼真的很幽默的話。看著他的笑容，Zach覺得很舒服，連帶他都開心了起來。

 

「不過，我也不太熟這裡。這鎮上我就知道我昨天去的那間，要不我們還去那吧。」Zach微笑，「至少那邊的酒還行。」

 

Toby又笑了，「好，外地人，你說的酒吧在哪裡呢？」

 

「離這裡不遠，我們走過去就可以到。不如車子就停這裡吧？晚上走路挺涼爽的。再說，喝了酒不要開車比較好。」

 

Toby看了看Zach。

 

「好吧。」他點了點頭。

 

***

 

他們喝了三個小時。當然，除了酒，他們也點了幾樣菜來配。只不過就像Toby說的一樣，味道不怎麼樣。尤其是這塊牛排，Zach簡直不知道該怎樣為它下定義才好。拍戲的時候，Chris偶而會煎牛排請大家吃，這個吃貨不但自己愛吃，對美食也頗有研究。就是在那些時候，Zach被Chris慣成了挑嘴的習慣。

 

真不知道該不該謝謝Chris。

 

想到Chris，Zach又覺得心頭一陣溫暖。這傢伙的笑容就像太陽，個性卻又瘋又靜，簡直是不可思議的綜合體。

 

「你想到什麼人嗎？」Toby問。

  
  


「一個朋友。一個充滿驚奇的人。」

 

「哦。」

 

兩人同時喝了一口酒。

 

「說真的，真應該介紹你們認識。我說這話是不是很可笑，我們也才認識不過一天。」Zach其實有著幾分醉意。他知道Toby也一樣。

 

「因為你們簡直長得一模一樣。」Zach盯著Toby的臉笑了。

 

Toby挑起眉毛，「是嗎……」

 

Toby觀察到Zach說到那個人的時候，表現出一種不一樣的氣息。他不清楚那是什麼，但他知道，那是一種很歡快的感覺。

 

Zach笑著點點頭。

 

「那我真想知道我們多像。」Toby也被他講得有點興趣了。

 

「可惜我這次把我的手機留在家了，不能給你看照片。」Zach笑著說，「不過我跟他都是演員，也許你看過我們的電影？」他現在幾乎完全把分手的事情拋到九霄雲外去了。

 

「不知道，我幾乎沒看電影。」那些窮困的日子，他沒有閒暇與金錢做這些娛樂性消費。就連帶兒子看球賽也只是偶而為之。

 

「Star Trek Beyond？這是我跟他最近一起合作的片子。」Zach充滿期待，雖然跟別人說到Star Trek說到有點悶，有點無聊。不過，他就想看看Toby接下來的反應。

 

「哦，我知道，什麼Death Star、Jedi、lightsword……」Toby試著擠出自己的印象，「噢！May the force be with you？」

 

他很認真，但Zach簡直快昏倒。

 

「不是，那是Star Wars。」Zach第一次碰到把這兩者搞混，還搞混得如此認真的人。看來，Toby是真的對這些不太清楚，但也證明了他不知道自己是誰。

 

至少，Toby對他沒有什麼額外的想法。

 

Zach回想自己在紐約的時候，太多人認識他了，所以總會碰到那些帶著需求接近他的人；而Toby，一個德州牛仔，不認識他這個影界名人，又生得一張像Chris的天使臉蛋，簡直純樸得太過可愛。

 

有了這樣的認知，Zach對Toby的好感更濃了。

 

Toby Howard，一個可愛的大男人。

 

看著Toby吃驚又尷尬的表情，Zach覺得他真的好可人。

 

「還有，是Lightsaber。」Zach補充。他甚至發現Toby臉上泛了點紅暈。

 

「我不常看電影，我真不知道這些。」Toby趕緊喝了幾口酒，試圖掩飾他的尷尬。

 

「那真的不要緊。」真的。

 

沉默。

 

兩人又默默喝了幾瓶。

 

就在Zach覺得喝得有點暈脹時，Toby終於開口問道：「說說你為什麼昨天醉倒在路邊吧。」

 

聽到這個問題，Zach又想到了遠在紐約的人。

 

Toby觀察到Zach的神情變化。Zach如今的神情，不似剛剛。方才的喜悅已經消失在他臉上。Toby不禁猜想，眼前的男人是為了什麼原因來到這個鳥不生蛋的地方。雖然他說過是旅遊，但德州就他媽不是個好玩的地方。

 

_ 「這地方像個屎。」 _ Tan的聲音還在他耳邊迴響， _ 「連塊像樣的牛排都沒有！」 _

 

Toby垂下眼瞼，直盯著啤酒瓶中的些許氣泡。

 

Tan……

 

_ 「你要保持清醒。」 _

 

_ 「沒有人會因為喝幾瓶啤酒醉的。」Tan又開了一瓶啤酒。 _

 

「沒有人會因為啤酒醉，但我怎麼覺得現在就有點醉呢……」Toby思忖著。

 

「還不就是為了感情嗎？」Zach的聲音將Toby拉回現實。Toby猛然抬頭看著Zach，而對方也用著一種眼神瞧著他。

 

Toby霎那間以為眼前的人能夠讀心，然而他馬上察覺，Zach只是在回應他的問題而已。

 

他暗暗鬆了口氣。然而這種奇異的巧合又不禁讓Toby覺得有些……難以形容。他將酒瓶內剩餘的酒喝盡。

 

「我跟我男友分手了，」Zach又喝了一口，「我們都同居兩三年了，沒吵過架，結果一吵就吵最大的，嚴重到就直接分手了。」

 

Toby又開了瓶酒。

 

果然是感情債啊。

 

而他自己對Tan不也一樣嗎？

 

「為什麼他不能稍微體諒我呢？為什麼他總是對一些小細節特別在意呢？唉……我以為他懂我，我以為他能夠了解我，該死的他也有很多細節很讓人無法忍受啊Goddamn it！」Zach有點藉酒裝瘋。而他確實需要一個人傾聽他的牢騷。

 

他跟Miles的朋友圈太近，他們幾乎認識彼此，他無法跟朋友們發牢騷，連Chris他都無法向他傾吐。然而Toby可以。Toby木訥老實，又對他們這圈子不熟，肯定無所謂。

 

「感情就是這樣，我也好不到哪去。很抱歉只能聽你說，不能給你建議。」Toby搖了搖酒瓶，看著酒在瓶子裡形成個漩渦。他想起自己跟Debbie的不美滿婚姻。從一開始濃情密意、如膠似漆，到後來說不上幾句話。到後來，一直到冷淡得失去朝夕相對的理由而離婚……

 

一切都是那麼遙遠又那麼近，那般苦又那般澀。

 

Toby思緒突然又飄回兩年前，他跟Tan坐在餐廳裡，吃著那難吃的牛排，談論著下一步怎麼走。

 

_ 「你多久沒看孩子了？」 _

 

_ 「我跟他們講電話。」 _

 

_ 「想聽點建議嗎？」「不，不不。」 _

 

_ 「去見見他們。」 _

 

然後Tan單槍匹馬去搶銀行。那時他雖然惱怒，冷靜後也知道Tan是為了他的贍養費，為了他跟他兒子的親情。

 

他無力支付的贍養費……

 

Tan……

 

Zach又乾了一瓶啤酒。

 

「你今天喝了好多，不怕醉嗎？」

 

「沒有人會因為幾瓶啤酒醉的，Mr. Howard。」

 

這句話又讓Toby的心震動了一下。

 

_ 沒有人會因為幾瓶啤酒醉的。 _

 

「何況，我就是來放鬆的，無所謂。」Zach微笑，那瞇起的眼睛讓Tboy的心跳稍稍加速。「Mr. Howard，最重要的，是我們這攤酒，是我為了感謝你而喝的，怎能不喝個盡興？我希望你也能盡興。」說完，他舉起酒瓶碰了Toby的酒瓶。

 

康啷一聲，清脆。

 

「乾杯。」他喝了酒，又給了Toby一個微笑。Toby看著他把酒喝盡，當Zach向他頭以微笑時，他才舉起酒瓶一飲而盡。

 

爽快。

 

Toby用衣袖擦了擦沿著嘴角流下的酒。Zach留意到了這個畫面。

 

「你呢？你看起來似乎也有心事。」他問了眼前這個木訥的男人。

 

Toby用他那雙蔚藍海洋般的雙眼看著Zach。

 

真是好美的眼珠。在德州鎮上的酒吧裡，與昏黃的燈光交織出一種難以言表的驚奇。

 

這裡一切都是那麼土色，那麼地不盎然；然而Toby，他的眼睛，就像沙漠裡的綠洲。

 

「也許，也會變成我的綠洲？」Zach有那麼一瞬間為自己這個想法感到訝異。難道只是幾個小時的相處，Toby就在他心中有了那種份量？他訝異自己有這樣的想法，因為Toby是他從前不曾考慮過的類型。然而眼下，自己卻為木訥的德州牛仔所吸引。

 

正當他為此事驚奇時，眼前寡言的男人開口了。

  
「一樣。」他說，「感情債。」


End file.
